Tu eres mía solo mía
by Ayatsuky
Summary: Ayatsuky era una chica normal de instituto hasta que descubrió que un compañero (nathaniel) estaba obsesionado con ella al punto de tomar le fotos y acosarla un día nathaniel decide secuestrarla, en ese momento nathaniel perderá la poca cordura que le quedaba y desatara toda su obsesión en ella, haciéndole sufrir un verdadero infierno mientras esta secuestrada por su acosador


**Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic sobre nathaniel y su yanderismo :3 ya se ya se que no eh actualizado el de la chica de la capa negra pero... disfrútenlo D:**

* * *

Sigo preguntándome como llegamos a esto como es que llegue a odiar tanto a Nathaniel hasta el punto de matarlo enfrente de todos mis amigos pero…

¡! No me arrepiento ¡!

~Unos meses antes~

Nathaniel: (hace tiempo que amo en secreto a Ayatsuky desde que se traslado al instituto no dejo de pensar en ella aun que… ella este enamorada de Kentin no me importa haré todo para que sea mía y solo mía)

~Kentin y Ayatsuky se encuentran comiendo en el patio sentados en el cómodo césped disfrutando su almuerzo como dos enamorados lo harían ~

Nathaniel: (desde lo lejos observo su bello rostro sus ojos azules profundos su hermoso cabello celeste y sus pequeños labios tan… rosados, no puedo evitar tomarle fotos, para siempre ver lo linda que es, siempre amable, cariñosa, cortes, leal, y valiente… realmente la amo…

Ayatsuky: (desde hace unos meses eh notado que nathaniel me toma fotos me sigue a todas partes y, me ve con una mirada que asusta, trato de disimular que no lo noto pero es realmente difícil verlo espiándome

Ayatsuky: (El día que me propuse a decirle que dejase de hacer eso, fue el día en que me lamente toda mi vida)

~Nathaniel secuestro a Ayatsuky haciendo que todos pensaran que se había fugado con su amante lo cual entristeció a kentin, pero en realidad Ayatsuky se encontraba en el sótano de la sala de delegados siempre disponible para su agresor~

Nathaniel: - ¡¿No te alegras mí querida ahora solo serás mía!?

Ayatsuky: - ¡Por favor Nathaniel déjame ir¡

Nathaniel: -No no lo haré, eres mía entiéndelo solo mía

Ayatsuky: -¡Yo amo a Kentin!

~Nathaniel al escuchar las palabras de Ayatsuky se despojo de su ropa y se dispuso a abusar sexualmente de ella, después de gritos de desesperación tratando de que nathaniel se detuviera el deseo de el rubio se realizo la tomo por la fuerza~

Nathaniel: Te dije Ayatsuky tu solo eres mía… solo mía (dio una sonrisa sádica y llena de locura)

(Ayatsuky estaba completamente impactada nathaniel el chico defensor del la justicia y de lo puro, él, había, abusado de ella.)

Ayatsuky: (susurro) –Algún día… yo te are pagar por lo que me hiciste… te odio nathaniel… te odio!

(Mientras tanto en el instituto todos estaban preocupados Ayatsuky había faltado casi una semana y no se reportaba la madre de ayatsuky muy preocupada aviso que ella no estaba en casa que nunca llego de la escuela.

Rumores se decían de ella algunos decían que estaba muerta, otros que ella estaba embarazada de kentin y por eso faltaba otros afirmaban que ella había escapado con castiel ya que castiel se había mudado de casa por razones de su carrera artística

Kentin tenía el corazón desecho se preguntaba ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Acaso nunca me quisiste? porque?!

La respuesta era sencilla nathaniel estaba enamorado de ayatsuky y la secuestro…

Cuando ayatsuky despertó solo podía apreciarse un cuarto muy tétrico lleno de fotos suyas con kentin pero lo más horrible es que o nathaniel había pegado fotos de su rostro remplazando a kentin en las fotos)

Ayatsuky:-Q-ue es esto?! Son fotos mías

(se podía apreciar en una pared escrito con algo muy raro parecía sangre decía: Ayatsuky te amo seremos muy MUY felices… para… siempre!)

Nathaniel: -Vaya! Veo que ya viste mi pasatiempo

Ayatsuky:- C-on que escribiste eso de la pared ¡?

Nathaniel : - Pues hace tiempo que te amo así que trate de encontrar a alguien parecido pero nadie es mejor que la original… pobres chicas siempre lloraban… no aguantaban el filo del amor

Ayatsuky:- F-filo?

Nathaniel: Si mi filo (mostró su cuchillo se veía filoso perfecto como para cortar la piel de alguien)

Ayatsuky:-( Se le veía asustada) ah~

Nathaniel: - pero como eres la verdadera Ayatsuky esto no te va doler porque, me amas entonces aguantaras este dolor

Ayatsuky: - ¡no ayuda! (nathaniel había amordazado a Ayatsuky y empezó a hacer cortes en sus piernas al parecer al rubio le excitaba verla llorar, hizo varios cortes en las piernas de la linda chica, todos los cortes decían lo mismo… decían "nathaniel"

Era como si estuviera marcando a ayatsuky, como si fuera de su propiedad al terminar nathaniel solo apreciaba como ayatsuky se desangraba, pero por supuesto que no dejaría morir a su juguetito preferido, nathaniel estudiaba medicina así que podía curar a ayatsuky cuantas veces quisiera, realmente preferiría que me hubiese matado pero él me quería ver sufrir por mucho más tiempo yo… me pregunto… como estará… kentin

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que ayatsuky desapareció nathaniel había inventado una historia sobre ayatsuky en la cual se presentaba que ayatsuky se fugo con castiel quien aun estaba de gira musical todos creyeron a las palabras del rubio y kentin hizo lo mismo trato de olvidar a la peli-celeste saliendo con varias chicas, hasta que empezó a salir con la ex novia de castiel, debrah

Kentin:- Hola amor

Debrah:-Hola osito (debrah hacia sus actos románticos desde muy temprano, aun que ella no le interesaba kentin, debrah en secreto mantenía una relación con dake un chico muy mujeriego)

(kentin estaba cegado por la rabia creyó que saliendo con debrah podría devolvérsela la misma jugada a castiel, pero no era a si, castiel no estaba con ayatsuky el estaba solo con su nueva novia él ni siquiera tenía idea de que la peli-celeste estaba desaparecida los meses pasaban y la relación de kentin con debrah se mantenía, todos seguían pensando que ayatsuky era una mujer fácil que solo se intereso en castiel por su fama, dejando abandonado a su verdadero amor, castiel decidió volver a ir a su antiguo instituto visitar a sus amigos y a descansar de tanto trabajo al llegar al instituto castiel se sorprendió con la reacción de todos, todos lo miraban y murmuraban cosas, hasta que se topo con kentin quien le dio la bienvenida con un puñetazo en la cara)

Castiel: -¿¡Pero qué te pasa?! (Respondió enfadado)

Kentin: - ¡Eso es por traidor!, ¡por robarte a la mujer que amaba!

Castiel:- ¿Pero qué mierda? dices ¿de qué hablas? ¿Estás loco?

Kentin:- ¡No finjas! Tú me robaste a ayatsuky ¡Tu y ella me estuvieron engañando durante mucho tiempo!

Castiel:- ¿¡Ayatsuky?! Esa tabla de planchar no está conmigo

Kentin:- No mientas ella dejo una carta diciendo que tu y ella se amaban y que se fue contigo

Castiel:- Pues conmigo no está yo, ya tengo una prometida y vivo muy feliz con ella, nos vamos a casar porque ¡tendremos un hijo! A sí que quítate esa idea absurda de que tu mujer está conmigo

Kentin:- ¡Pero si aquí lo dice! (kentin saco la carta que supuestamente ayatsuky había escrito)

Castiel:- Se ve que no conocías a tu mujer esta letra no es suya esta es curveada y elegante la de ayatsuky es más bien redonda y pequeña

Kentin:-¿¡Pero si ella no está contigo con quien esta!?

Castiel:- Tabla de planchar o no ayatsuky nunca seria capas de engañarte a ti ni a nadie más bien creo que esto es nada más que una trampa, ella no se iría así como así, alguien la tiene

Kentin:- ¿Pero quién?

Castiel:- No lo se…

* * *

**:p dejen sus comentarios si les gusto :D los veo luego bye bye!**


End file.
